


Unhappenings #E

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Running into Winry Rockbell not five minutes after being ordered to take a vacation qualified as strange, if only because Winry had instantly invited her out to Rizembool, so long as she really did relax.





	Unhappenings #E

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 30, 2006.
> 
> The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Riza/Winry, G, fire thunderstorm skirt

"In!" Riza commanded just as the heavens unleashed another torrent of rain. They had both already been soaked to the bone on the way back to where Winry lived and worked, despite having flat out ran the last mile or so.

"Nothing should have been damaged by a little water," Winry announced after Riza pulled the door shut. She dropped her bags to the floor and sighed. "Us, on the other hand...."

"We'll just have to stoke the stove and get a good fire going," Riza replied. "I can take care of that."

"I'll bring you some dry clothing, though. I should have something that fits," Winry explained as she headed off through one of the doors. "It was sunny when we left!"

Riza couldn't help a smile. That storm had come from nowhere, but it was summer and stranger things had certainly happened. Being ordered to take a vacation after several years without one, that qualified as quite strange.

Running into Winry Rockbell not five minutes after being ordered to take a vacation qualified as strange, if only because Winry had instantly invited her out to Rizembool, so long as she really did relax.

Yes, and the night before when Winry had lingered before offering a goodnight hug, that was fairly strange but not as strange as the look Winry was giving her now, over the top of a handful of clothing.

"Well you have bigger breasts than I do and longer legs so I'm not sure any of this will fit but I did grab a skirt though I don't remember the last time I saw you in a skirt if ever but I'm sure nothing of my grandmother's would be any better," Winry announced, thrusting the clothing in Riza's general direction.

"Thank you," Riza replied, wondering if there was any sense in grabbing the dry clothing when indeed she was still quite soaked. But to ease Winry, she took the armful anyway and started off towards the room she'd been staying in. "I'll be out to help you unpack."

"Don't sweat it - You are on vacation after all!" Winry called, waving before she paused and let herself be grabbed by the heat now pouring off the wood stove.

Riza shook her head after changing. The clothing fit well enough, but it also echoed Winry's youth and spirit. She felt as though she'd stepped into another skin and after glancing at her reflection in a small, foggy mirror, she let her hair down and tried to get it to fall like Winry's did.

"Miss Hawkeye!" Winry exclaimed from across the room when Riza stepped back out to look at where Winry had vanished to. She'd actually started to unpack one of the bags.

"Riza," Riza reminded her. They could be that friendly, right?

"You could be my sister."

Yes, Riza thought, but that wouldn't be quite so interesting.


End file.
